Ain't Nothing Bout You
by DreamsInColor8
Summary: Ranger can't get a certain blue eyed, brown haired woman off his mind. He turns on the radio and the song on only makes him think of her more. When he gets to the bonds office learns some news and decides to acknowledge his feelings. Babe one-shot.


A/N: This is my first Plum Fanfic and I'm a babe all the way. There's nothing wrong with Morelli but I realized the other day when I tried to read a Cupcake fic and I just couldn't get into. I just hated seeing her with Joe. I kept wondering when Ranger was going to show up. I hope you like this. It's a song fic. I was listening to my music when this song came on and I couldn't get the story out of my head. Characters may be a little OOC and this is a one-shot.

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters. I'm simply borrowing them for a while. I wish the characters where mine though. The song also does not belong to me =)

Ain't Nothing Bout You

I was in the car on my way to the Bonds office. I decided to turn on the radio and the last song had just ended and it announced, "Now for Brooks & Dunn singing their song Ain't Nothing Bout You." I decided to leave it, I didn't really care what I listened to. Anything to get Stephanie out of my head. How her talking usually filled the car. Now the silence bothered me. The song came on.

_Once I thought that love was something I could never do_

_Never knew that I could feel this much_

_But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you_

_Is more than a reaction to your touch_

_Its a perfect passion and I cant get enough_

This song is just reminding me of Stephanie. It's pretty much dead on too, I thought. I was about to the change the channel but I figured might as well listen to the rest of the song.

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

I instantly pictured Stephanie. In my mind I saw her laughing and I saw the love in her eyes when she looked at me. But was it just a friendly love or…? I remembered how she kissed and I couldn't get it out of my head. Her blue eyes dark with passion. Definitely the way she moved when she walked by. If the tightening in my pants could be a sign. God, what happened to me? I was falling for a little white girl from the Burg. So far this song was nothing but true.

_In my life Ive been hammered by some heavy blows_

_That never knocked me off my feet_

_All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go_

_And baby its no mystery why I surrender_

_Girl you got everything_

This song was driving me crazy but I couldn't find the will to change it. I wondered how much more of this song could be true. I had definitely been hammered by heavy blows and it took a lot to bring me down. But when I saw Steph's smile and the twinkle in those deep blue eyes. She showed all her emotions. I try not to get attached. Like I've said before my life doesn't lend itself to relationships.

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

God, this song just made me want Stephanie more. I wanted to hold her in my arms. It couldn't happen since she was with the cop and there was no way her parents were going to let her be with someone like me. Get a grip! Even if they would let her, she would never want you, I thought.

_I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought_

_Your smile, you lips and girl the list goes on and on and on_

I didn't think Steph had a rose tattoo but I pretty much knew her every thought. She thought it was ESP, she didn't realize that she was pretty much an open book. She wears her heart on her sleeve. I was almost to the bonds office. I wondered if she would be there.

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

This was all true. But I hid behind my blank mask. I knew my 'Merry men' as Steph called them, did know about my feelings for her. They saw the way I looked at her. Tank knew the most.

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive_

I would die if something happened to her. I needed her as much as I needed the air I breathe. She was my sun on a cloudy day. Her smile brightened up a room. I was sure everyone saw it.

_The way you talk, the way you tease_

_Right now I think you see_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me _

The song ended just as I got out of the car. I looked around and saw Steph's newest car, a bright blue Honda Civic. I chuckled and shook my head. She went through cars faster than I could say Speedy Gonzales. Something always happened to them and most of the time it wasn't her fault. I was at the door when I saw her and Lula on the couch eating jelly donuts. I smiled as I watched her eyes close as she took a bite. I walked in. I saw Stephanie open her eyes even though I hadn't made a sound. There was something in her posture that told me something was wrong. I intended to find out what. A smile instantly was on her face.

"Those things will kill you Babe," I chuckled going over to Vinnie's office.

"This is real food compared to the leaves and twigs you eat," she replied with her blue eyes twinkling, but I could see some weariness hidden behind the merriment. A verse of the song went through my head.

_The way you talk, the way you tease_

_Right now I think you see_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

She took another bite and moaned. Shit! My pants were becoming painfully tight. I went over to Connie.

"Vinnie wanted me. He in?" I asked her trying to take my mind off Steph. She nodded. I went in and came back out a second later. I had a file in hand. Steph was standing saying she better get going. My hand settled on the base of her neck.

"Babe, can I talk to you outside?" I asked her trying to keep from dragging her out behind the alley. She nodded. We walked out. My hand at the small of her back. I led her to the back alley. I pushed her up against the wall and kissed her. I released her. I didn't know why I had just done that. I wasn't thinking.

"What do you want Ranger?" she asked a little wearily. I put my hand on her arm.

"What's wrong?" I asked her my eyes scanning her body.

"Nothing," she said and I could tell she was lying. I gave her a look.

"Joe and I broke up. I'm not in the mood to play games Ranger," she told me not looking me in the eyes, "you've told me before. You don't do relationships." I could see the hurt. Another verse of the song went through my head.

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

I desperately wanted to see her laugh again. She was beautiful and smart and…I was already falling hard. In fact I think I've already fell most of the way. I kissed her again.

"_Once I thought that love was something I could never do. Never knew that I could feel this much. But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you. Is more than a reaction to your touch. __Its a perfect passion and I cant get enough,_" I sang to her softly. I was ready and it was all because of Steph. She looked at me, her blue assessing me to see if I was telling the truth. She must have found what she was looking for because she kissed me. Her hands bunching my shirt in the fists she was making.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. I nodded.

"I love you Stephanie. I have for a long time but I was afraid to admit it," I revealed to her. She gasped. I was afraid she was going to reject me. I sang another verse in my head.

_In my life Ive been hammered by some heavy blows_

_That never knocked me off my feet_

_All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go_

_And baby it's no mystery why I surrender_

_Girl you got everything_

She looked at me and smiled before I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her senseless.

"I love you too Ranger," she admitted sheepishly. I smiled at her and saw her blush.

"Just tell me one thing, who broke it off?" I asked her. If it was Morelli I wasn't going to do anything with her for a while. But if it was her. She was all mine and all I had to do was hope Morelli kept his temper in check.

"Me," she whispered. I kissed her again. Then I grabbed her hand and we got in my car. We drove to her apartment.

_Once I thought that love was something I could never do_

_Never knew that I could feel this much_

_But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you_

_Is more than a reaction to your touch_

_It's a perfect passion and I cant get enough_

That verse ran through my head as I lay in bed with Stephanie thinking about how before her no one really caught my eye. I had only married Rachel because she had been pregnant. Now I was truly happy.

_Once I thought that love was something I could never do_

_Never knew that I could feel this much_

_But this yearning in the deep part of my heart for you_

_Is more than a reaction to your touch_

_It's a perfect passion and I cant get enough_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

_In my life Ive been hammered by some heavy blows_

_That never knocked me off my feet_

_All you gotta do is smile at me and down I go_

_And baby it's no mystery why I surrender_

_Girl you got everything_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

_I love your attitude, your rose tattoo, your every thought_

_Your smile, your lips and girl the list goes on and on and on_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

_The way you kiss, the way you cry,_

_The way you move when you walk by_

_There ain't nothing bout you (there ain't nothing bout you)_

_That don't do something for me_

_The way you look, the way you laugh,_

_The way you love with all you have,_

_Your dance, your drive, you make me feel alive_

_The way you talk, the way you tease_

_Right now I think you see_

_There ain't nothing bout you that don't do something for me_

Ain't Nothing Bout You

By: Brooks & Dunn

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot. I could always make it longer but I don't think I will unless you want me to. So just review and tell me what you think I should do.


End file.
